Tormented in Both Worlds
by Sunnyme60
Summary: (Story mainly involves Sonic X Reader) What would you do when you had a dream that might not be true? Or if you started to think that dream might have been a forgotten memory? Or if you had met that character in your world? Or If you were sucked into the Sonic world? Well, you did. All characters belong to SEGA & The Sonic Team. (The reader can be either a male or female.)


It was a nice day outside and you were walking on a grassy hill. As you were walking on the hill, you look around with wonder, having to have no clue, where you actually are.

_Where am I?_ you thought. _Is this a dream or is it real?_

As you kept looking around, suddenly, you see a figure in blue that is far away from you. Although you have no clue who or what the figure was, he was walking towards you. Unfortunately, as he was walking towards you, you were starting to tremble with fear about why he was walking towards you. The more that he was walking towards you, the more scared you ended up in.

_Why is he walking towards me? Is he going to kill me?_ you thought.

Unable to let him walk to you much more, you suddenly ran away from him & hid behind a tree. However, when you hid yourself behind the tree, you started to climb up to the tree. The blue figure walked to the tree & looked up in the tree. But before he was about to see you up there, suddenly, you heard a crack that was coming from the tree branch you are standing on. Unfortunately, the tree branch suddenly broke and you fell down from the tree, screaming. However, the minute you were about to hit the ground, everything went blank.

-  
>"Ah!" you gasped, horrified, as you suddenly woke up with you hand clutching onto your chest in a surprised way, panicking &amp; gasping. You started to look around and you sighed in relief that everything was safe around you. "It was just a dream. That dream-" you murmured, but before you were about to finish you're sentence, the phone in the living room downstairs suddenly rang.<p>

Unfortunately, you hate getting up, but when you looked at your alarm clock, it said '8:30AM'. You grabbed your pillow, covered you face with it, & groaned about this because you hate the fact that you have to get out of bed in the morning. Nevertheless, you let out a soft, yet loud, yawn, got up from your bed, walked down the stairs, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" you said.  
>"Woke up a little late again?" your friend said on the phone.<br>"I'm sorry, (friend's name). I didn't know that it was-" you said, but your friend interrupted you sentence before you could finish.  
>"Look, _, I understand about you waking up late, but you should come outside! The fun in the snow awaits!" your friend said cheerfully. "Wanna come outside?"<br>"Uh, sure," you reluctantly agreed with you friend's idea. "See you later?"  
>"Okay. Bye!" your friend said and heshe hanged up the phone.  
>"I really don't feel like going outside," you groaned because you hate your friend's idea of going outside in the snow. You put the phone back to where it was, looked at the calender, which said 'December 19th'. &amp; walked upstairs to get dressed.<p>

After you got dressed, which was a magenta plain dress with short sleeves and a pink hoodie that has a yellow circle on it and a red strawberry that is on the yellow circle(If you're a male reader, you would wear a white plain shirt with a blue hoodie & jeans). You opened the door and looked at the snow that had nearly covered up your doorway by 5 inches deep. You suddenly began to shiver because the cold was starting to make you lose some body heat.

_I hate the cold_, you thought and you left your apartment & started walking to the elevator.

As you entered the elevator, you hit the first floor button. After you hit the '1' button, the elevator's doors started to close & began to descend downwards at a constant speed from the 4th floor, the floor from where your apartment was at, to the 1st floor. While the elevator was moving down, you started to tap your foot patiently. While you listened the elevator music, which was a Christmas music that you knew it was 'Jingle Bells', you begin to close your eyes & you began to have a vision of the dream you had early in the morning.

-  
>You were back in the grassy hill again &amp; this time you began to walk toward the tree &amp; looked up.<p>

_This tree, it kinda looks familiar...somehow_, you thought. _I don't think I recognized it before_.

When you're hand began to touch the tree, suddenly, what you didn't expect was that the blue figure that you saw in your dream was standing right behind you. Before his hand was beginning to tap you, you heard a sound & everything went blank again.

-  
>You opened your eyes upon the sound on the elevator's 'ding' sound &amp; the elevator's doors opened. You began to exit the elevator &amp; left the building.<p>

"I better get some coffee before I see (friend's name)," you said and went to the nearest coffee shop in the city.


End file.
